


Becomes a Swan

by NicoliCullen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoliCullen/pseuds/NicoliCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying unnoticed was normal for sixteen year old Isabella Swan. When she catches the eye of Edward Cullen, maybe being noticed wasn't such a horrible thing. If only she knew just how dangerous it could become... Drabble Fic. Rated M for adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distracting

Note: SM owns Twilight, obviously. Or else I would be living in a house with central air.

I keep my head lowered, taking quicker steps than would be necessary.

I'm trying to walk past you, hoping you don't notice me.

But you do.

I feel your eyes as I fumble with my locker combination.

Do you realize how distracting it is?

How it makes me feel? To feel alive knowing you're looking at me?

It's then I shift my eyes to where you're standing.

You're ignoring everyone around you.

But your eyes, those eyes, are baring straight to my core.

The buzzing in my fingers begins and the thumping of my heart echoes loudly in my ears.

Do you hear that? It only gets louder, faster, the longer you stare.

Calculating.

Do you feel that?

When a thousand butterflies are released at once and you can't contain them.

But like always, always, you sever our only connection we have by turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Swan, you're day dreaming again." My best friend nudges me.

Hard.

But her question only deepened the hues on the apple of my cheeks.

My knowing smile gives it away and I knew right then I couldn't keep it inside, especially from her.

Because let's face it, I'm still feeling giddy from this morning.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She is on the edge of her seat, expecting an answer from me.

What can I do about it?

This is the second week since you first took notice of me and it has never progressed to anything more.

So I answer the best I know how.

"Nothing." I tell her before flipping to the next page of my novel. "Absolutely nothing."

Tanya arches her eyebrow in disbelief but stays silent.

At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you took a little more time with your appearance in the mornings."

Her words annoy me.

It's also not the first time I've heard them.

Being best friends with someone who blossomed over the summer has its disadvantages.

Like now.

I look down at my barely there chest and the unwelcomed thought crept up on me.

I sit up a little straighter, placing my novel on the table before me.

I'm surprised I've never thought of it before now.

Why do you even notice?

Do you, in the slightest of possibilities, think I'm pretty enough?

It's that moment the butterflies return with a vengeance.

So I decide right then.

To go down the hallway that I know you will not be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot to add my warning on the first chapter, so please go back and check that out. This is rated M for a reason and I hope you all stick with me through this. It's a bumpy ride but I believe in HEA's. =)

Chapter 4

Tanya's words stay with me as I appraise myself in front of the mirror.

I take down my usual style of a simple pony tail and watch as my frizzy hair rest heavily on my shoulders.

Turning my head side to side, I'm not sure if it would be enough.

Pursing my lips, I grab a headband from my dresser and push my hair back enough to see my face clearly.

I frown at the noticeable freckles that specked across my nose and cheeks.

"Isabella? You're going to be late for school. What are you doing dear?" My mother decides to walk in at that moment and I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed.

This wasn't me.

"You look pretty this morning. But why the sad face?" She stands behind me as she appraise my sad attempt to look… better.

Mom pulls my hair back and reaches for the hairbrush in front of me.

It's been years since she's done this.

And I miss it.

"Mom? Do you think I'm pretty enough?" I finally meet her gaze in the mirror and they look startled by my question.

"Of course you are honey. You're absolutely beautiful." She continued to brush my hair, smoothing it out. "Why do you even have to ask? Is this about a boy?"

My embarrassment would sure enough be noticeable now.

"Here, I have just the thing." Mom reaches in her purse and pulls out her lipstick.

"Mom, no…" I pleaded with her.

"Just trust me." She turns me around and runs the lipstick across my upper lip.

"You know, when I was your age, I had these freckles on my face that would annoyed me. Everyone at school would call me pizza face behind my back. But I could hear them, loud and clear. Here, blot."

I press my lips against a napkin as instructed.

"So what did you do about it then?" I asked.

Mom smiles and places the lipstick back in her purse.

"Well, at first I did every wives tale out there. I would steal your grandmother's lemons and rub them all over my face." She laughed before continuing.

"I would smell like lemons wherever I went. It was your father that pointed that out to me. Said I reminded him of lemonade. I found out later that he was quite fond of my freckles."

I couldn't stop a snort from coming out.

Mom turns me around and I couldn't help but gasp when I looked at my reflection.

My hair looked shinier and lighter. And my lips dusted rose.

I looked prettier with my hair shining down my shoulders and the pink shade of my lips.

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face.

"See? You're beautiful. Anyone that doesn't see it is just blind." Mom kisses my cheek and walks out of my bedroom.

And the butterflies return, more subtle this time, with anticipation in seeing you again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With newfound confidence and determination, I walk down that hallway.

I don't hide my face and I keep my pace steady. No more rushing.

But I stop when I see you.

You seem aggravated while going through your locker. Roughly pulling out your Calculus textbook and slamming the door shut.

I look back to where I came from, wondering if I should even go where you are.

I have everything I need. There really is no reason to visit my locker today.

Except, well, you.

"Come on Isabella, just go. He's just a boy." I give myself a little pep talk and straighten my stance.

I can do this.

I make it to my locker and I feel it. It's undeniable.

Silently I start counting to ten. I need to calm myself down before looking your way.

The butterflies are raging inside me.

"Just do it." I tell myself before looking over my shoulder.

Intense.

Your eyes stay on me, longer than you ever have before.

And I can't seem to look away.

I see determination and conflict.

And then, resolution.

I turn around, breaking our mini stare down. I knew I had to calm down before passing out.

God that would be so embarrassing!

"Breathe Isabella, just breathe." I mumble to myself.

It's not long before I hear the sounds of a throat being cleared and I turn around.

"Oh!" I gasp.

And there you are. Right in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm standing here waiting.

And she isn't coming.

I can feel it.

I think back two weeks before when a scrawny freshman stood by her locker.

Lauren was right next to me, yapping in my ear.

I nod my head and respond at the right moments. But I'm just staring at her. That girl.

I didn't think anything of it. She was practically unnoticeable to me before.

That was until she looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

And I look down and notice her short shorts. God I love Spring.

Much shorter than should be allowed for school.

But because of the policy, fingertip length, her long legs gives her the advantage.

And I'm a goner for sure.

So for two weeks, two thrilling weeks, I wait for her.

She's different than most girls. Innocent.

And I wanted her.

So when she didn't show up yesterday afternoon, I knew something was up.

But I waited. I waited for her.

And here I stand.

Aggravated.

I pull my textbook out from my locker and slam it shut.

No girl has ever made me feel this way.

Lauren is on my case once again but even then I'm able to ignore it. Ignore her.

When I look up I see her.

"Oh God." I groan.

She's wearing her hair down and there's a shimmer to her lips. I've never been attracted to someone's lips until now.

And the best part? She wasn't even trying.

So I decided.

I was going to talk to her.

And maybe, just this once, I can get her out of my system for good.

 

A/N: Uh oh… I see trouble ahead.

I promise next chapter is the meet.

Edward just decided he needed to have his say ;)

I would love to hear what you think of Edward =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You reach down beside me but your eyes, your forest green eyes, never leave me.

There are no words for me at the moment as you stand back up and hand me whatever you picked up.

I look down, only for the briefest second to see that somehow, during the time you walked up to me, I dropped my notebook.

The notebook with all my thoughts. Mostly of you.

"Thanks." I say coyly.

You smile that perfect crooked smile and I melt.

Like goo.

"You're very welcome." You say and now your smirk turns into a full grin. "Now I'm afraid I've run into a problem here. And I think you will be the only one to help me out of a problematic situation."

"And what would that be?" I try to flirt back but I'm sure it's coming off horribly. God this is so embarrassing. If Tanya was here she would know what to do.

"Well, as Student Body President, it is my duty to know the name of every face that goes here at Northside High. That is, until now."

Oh you're a sly one.

"So to get out of this problematic situation you're having, you need to know my name?" I tease.

"It would be helpful, yes."

"Well then, Mr. Student Body President, I'm afraid I can't give you that information."

God I am so stupid.

Just say your name already!

You lean up against my locker and I'm definitely blushing. You're much closer to me this time and my nerves are beginning to get the best of me.

Just as you're about to say something back to me -

"Eddie!" And I know our time is up right then.

I look to where you were standing before and a beautiful blonde cheerleader is tapping her foot impatiently.

You roll your eyes and push off the lockers, still looking at me. Again, with that crooked smile.

"Okay then, Bright Eyes it is."

And then you're gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, spill it! You've been sitting here for ten minutes with this goofy grin on your face and you're not talking? What gives?"

Yeah… I think it's quite obvious right now. I'm still on cloud nine and no telling if I'll be coming down anytime soon.

"Swan!" Tanya snaps me out of it and I couldn't help but glare at her.

I was doing just fine thinking about your gorgeous eyes.

"What? Can't a girl just think in peace every once in a while?"

"Nope." Tanya smiles and dives into her salad.

I don't understand how she is able to get through the day with just that?

I look down at my greasy pizza and I understand why.

Tanya is just… perfect. So she must be doing something right.

I push my pizza away from me and look back at her.

"I talked to him today." I start off with.

Tanya drops her fork and is speechless… for once.

"You've got to be shitting me! When? What did he say?"

It didn't last though…

"Well, he came up to me and basically asked for my name. He's the student body president apparently."

"Wait wait wait… you're telling me that Edward freaking Cullen is the one you've been eye fucking this whole time? No way. I don't believe it for a second."

"Why not?" I feel a little defensive at her comment.

"Isabella, you seriously don't know who Edward Cullen is? He's a senior! You know, 3 years older than us? He's about to turn 18. Besides, he has his gorgeous girlfriend Lauren Mallery. She's the head cheerleader for God's sakes! You can't possibly think Edward Cullen could be interested…"

Her words, compared to yesterday, hurt.

And my silence speaks volumes.

"Bella… I didn't mean…"

"I'll see you in gym later." I cut her off, toss my uneaten pizza in the trash and try to walk away with as much dignity I have left.

Which, as of right now, is very little.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ouch. = (

If anyone is wondering now, Bella is 15 (about to be 16) and a freshman. Edward is 17 (about to be 18) and a senior.

I would say it's March, so school is just a few months away from ending.

Go check out my blog for extras =) http://nicoliff.blogspot.com/


End file.
